


Pas champions, juste ensemble

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [275]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Champions League, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Juventus Turin, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Leo doit réconforter son ami après l'élimination par l'Ajax.





	Pas champions, juste ensemble

Pas champions, juste ensemble

Leo ne peut pas faire semblant de ne rien voir quand Giorgio passe devant lui. Ils viennent d'être éliminés par l'Ajax et rien n'a l'air de pouvoir réconforter son coéquipier, ils ont connu déjà beaucoup de défaite, des fois plus importantes, mais aujourd'hui ça a l'air d'être pire que tout. Il reste plusieurs minutes pensif, les yeux dans le vide, c'est si stupide, son ami finira par aller mieux s'il lui en donne le temps, alors pourquoi ne peut-il pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui au lieu de réfléchir au match qu'ils viennent de jouer ?! Leonardo prend son courage à deux mains, il doit aider Giorgio, parce qu'ils sont coéquipiers et amis, parce qu'ils n'ont pas à rester seuls à se morfondre. C'est comme ça qu'une équipe fonctionne, des relations basées sur le respect et l'entraide entre les uns et les autres. Leo retrouve Giorgio dans les vestiaires, la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, ils doivent rentrer chez eux pour être en forme le lendemain, mais son ami n'a pas l'air de vouloir vraiment bouger.

Bonucci s'assoit à côté de lui, c'est ridicule à quel point il n'arrive pas à trouver les bons mots pour réconforter Chiellini malgré le fait qu'ils se connaissent depuis des années. Il ne peut que poser sa main sur son épaule et prier silencieusement, Leo espère que tout ira mieux après cette nuit. Giorgio pose sa tête sur sa main et soupire, il sait ce que ça signifie, son ami est épuisé. Leo aussi se sent beaucoup trop épuisé pour faire plus que de le tenir contre lui, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils seront champions, mais au moins ils sont ensemble. Au moins, Leo est avec Giorgio, il peut veiller sur lui.

Fin


End file.
